Reflections: Meta Knight's Revenge
by Darth Mohawk
Summary: Meta Knight reflects on the maiden flight of his warship, the Halberd, from its initial takeoff to its plunge into the sea. Story follows the events of Revenge of Meta Knight from Kirby Super Star, with some plotrelated modifications and a couple of OCs.
1. Prologue: The Halberd's Launch

**Alrighty then! This is the first story I've worked on in a long time, and the first one I've posted on I'll be following the general plot of **_**Revenge of Meta Knight**_** from the game Kirby Super Star (great game, a shame I don't own it) during this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Kirby series… but I assure you, my lawyers are working on acquiring the copyrights for Meta Knight. **

_Prologue: Prelude to a Conqueror_

I am Sir Meta Knight.

I am older than most of the people I know, having been around through the fiercest years of the war between light and dark. I have seen many things. More to the point, I have _done_ many things. Some I am proud of, and for good reason. Some I would prefer to pretend never happened at all. Of course, most of the things I have done fall somewhere in between.

There are also those things we do that are both something to be proud of and something to be ashamed of.

As it happens, my greatest pride, and my greatest sorrow, are the same thing.

I was younger back then, somewhat less rational, as I suppose all people are. I had thought that King Dedede's methods for ruling the planet were greatly inadequate. Or to be more accurate, I _knew_ it, and so did everyone else that mattered. (The Cappies don't count – they didn't really care who ruled, and paid little to no attention to such matters.)

So I decided to fix the problem.

My methods were certainly questionable. Over the course of the next three years, I built myself a grand warship, the _Halberd_. It was the greatest vessel in the land.

Of course, even the greatest ship won't go anywhere without a pilot. I knew from the start that I would be unable to pilot the whole thing by myself – it had far too many dials, switches and gauges for me to keep track of.

So I hired a crew.

I didn't really like the idea of putting my ideas out in the open, but I knew that if I wanted to ensure my men's loyalty, I had to tell them what they were signing up for. I wandered about various towns and villages, always listening to the rumors I heard. I searched for six months, and in the end, only six people had consented to work for me.

They were enough.

On the outside, maybe you wouldn't have expected great things from them, but as a team they worked wonderfully. I spent another month making sure I had chosen well… need I have bothered?

First was Captain, a rather surly hawk with a violent temper and a tendency to blurt things out in tense situations. Though his experiences mostly related to sea-faring ships, I figured he could easily switch from the water to the skies. And why not? Hawks can fly well enough by themselves. I got the distinct impression he was deeply honored to fly a ship like the _Halberd_.

The next four I hired mostly for their respective technical skills, although after a bit of training they were the best fighters on my ship, after myself of course. Meta Axe ("Chet") I hired for his quick thinking skills. Of the four, he seemed the most calm and collected. I didn't find out about his fear of heights until later – how often do you get on board a flying fortress when you fear falling off to your doom? I considered his choice of weapon highly unusual, and still do, but Chet's skill at throwing it convinced me of its uses.

Meta Chain ("Mace"), on the other hand, was somewhat like Captain in his tendency to think in terms of brute force. I think his experience on board helped to mellow out his personality a bit, since nowadays I send him on missions to places where tactics and thinking are required. Unfortunately, sometimes (more often back then) he overlooked crucial things in his plans. Mace dislikes battle due to the size of his weapon, but when he hits people… he _hits_ them.

Meta Lance ("Skew") fell somewhere in the middle of the previous two. To be honest, I hired him only because of his skill in programming machines to do his bidding – it was only until I had seen him in battle that I learned of his highly adaptable skill set with his lance. While I dislike continuous attacks because they leave me wide open for a well-planned counterattack, it seems Skew has learned when to go all out and when to fall back and regroup for the next assault. This same philosophy extended to his machines' AI – avoid attacking until the best possible time, and utilize maximum force once you get some momentum.

Meta Trident ("Verge") completed my handpicked set of warriors. He spaced out a lot, and stayed in his quarters most of the time. He likes reading instruction manuals to everything… the rest of my crew were weirded out for almost a week before they started getting along better. Verge is the most sensitive member of my elite, but since he's the best pilot I've got, next to Captain of course, I tolerate his eccentricities gladly.

And then there was Sailor Dee, the last member of my crew. A Waddle Dee seeking to prove himself, he contributed pretty much nothing to my operation, but I hired him anyway. I have a soft spot for intelligent people who can't get ahead in life…

So we seven men finished building the Halberd, and when everyone was on the bridge, I signaled Captain to begin taking off.

"Reactor 1, output normal."

"Adjust the balancer to… 0003!"

I paused for a moment as the ceiling panels moved aside for the battleship. Finally, after three long years, our preparations were complete!

"Let's raise the anchor."

"Check anti-gravity plant. 1, 2, 3, OK!!"

The Halberd slowly began rising. As it ascended into the skies, I turned to face my elite.

"Release the sails, solar level 288!"

I spoke to my men, to prepare them for the battles ahead.

"The time has come. The time to show our power! Dream Land's lazy lifestyle will end! I will rule!"

And just like that, the _Halberd_'s long flight began.

**Aright! The story picks up next chapter, when Kirby boards the **_**Halberd**_** in a pitiful attempt at stopping it! Read and review please!**


	2. Chapter One: Kirby

**Okay! I am officially done with the first chapter, so here ya go! Time to add Kirby and an OC to the picture – will they be able to stop the Halberd's flight?**

**In short: No.**

**At least not yet, anyway – the game was 7 chapters long, and I'm adding some new content. This wouldn't be much of a fanfic if it ended so soon, ya know?**

**Oh, by the way: Kirby speaks in _italics_ because he is fluent in the language of the Star Warriors, but not so good with English. English speakers, of course, use the standard text. Thoughts, on the other hand, are always italic without quotation marks, regardless of the language they're being thought in.**

**Before I read the disclaimer, I just want to give props to my three reviewers Captain Flametail, Flamerextinguisher, and Kaviar. Cap'n, it seems you have set the bar fairly high -- let's see how good (or bad) I am at pole-vaulting it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Jack Squat. Actually, scratch that – he belongs to some other guy. I don't even own my OC, for reasons that I'll be explaining much later into the story -- however, the owner has allowed me full rights to the character.**

**EDITS x 1 (I followed the suggestions from Captain Flametail's review) **

_Chapter One: Kirby_

Kirby was sitting at a table filled with tomatoes. He picked one up and scarfed it down, grinning happily. He reached for another tomato, and ate it similarly. But as he took the third into his hand, it suddenly started speaking!

"Kirby!"

Kirby paused. _My food is talking to me_, he thought. _"What? Do you not want me to eat you?"_ he asked.

"Kirby!!"

Now Kirby was even more confused.

"_KIRBY!!!_" The tomato lunged at him, suddenly extending a pair of arms!

…And then he woke up. Kirby was being shaken awake by a tall person clad in white and silver armor. He could see two angled blue eyes in the slit in his helmet, suggesting that his tormentor was angry. He looked somewhat like a Kibble **(A/N: the cutter enemies from Kirby Super Star)**, with a large feather on top of his helmet. Kirby screamed, then attempted to inhale his attacker. Unfortunately, all he got was a whack over the head from the assailant's golden lance.

"If I really wanted to kill you, do you really think I would have woken you up first?" said the person.

Kirby paused. The guy had a point. But he moaned anyway. _"Who are you, the Wake-Up-At-The-Crack-Of-Dawn Man?"_

"I would have loved to let you sleep in a couple more days, but in case you hadn't noticed, there's a _REALLY BIG BATTLESHIP THREATENING THE SAFETY OF YOUR PLANET IN THE AIR OUTSIDE!!!_"

_"A Destrayar?"_ Kirby asked.

"No, it's too gaudy for that, and Destrayars look like UFOs. Look for yourself," grunted the stranger.

Kirby looked outside. High in the sky, a gigantic battleship with a familiar-looking shape on the front was flying through the air.

_"…MetaKnight? _God_ that thing looks gaudy."_

Kirby grabbed a pair of tomatoes, and dashed out the door. The stranger followed him after a moment.

_"Why are _you_ coming along?"_ asked Kirby.

The stranger looked towards the ship, and his eyes narrowed. "Because I feel inclined to."

_"Oh! I forgot to ask for your name!"_

"Sicris. _Lord_ Sicris, if you don't mind."

_"Lord? What, you like feeling all high and mighty or something?"_

"No, I just am." Sicris removed a shiny badge from his armor and showed it to Kirby, who looked at it for a few moments

_"Okay, Lord Big Shot, whatever you say."_

"Don't tempt me." Sicris brandished his lance dangerously for a moment.

-------

I watched the viewscreens, scanning them for any sign of danger. I had been doing so for the past half hour, partly because I wanted to make sure everything went off without a hitch, and partly because the Meta Crew were all taking a break to play poker.

"Hey MetaKnight! Are you sure you don't wanna play?" asked Chet.

"I thought you loved Imperial Poker!" called Skew.

Two hands ago, Captain bet his sailor's hat against Waddle Dee's stack of poker chips, and lost when it turned out he had four of a kind. For some reason, Dee liked the hat, and decided to wear it to cheese Captain off. The next time I saw him, though, he was wearing another hat of the exact same kind he had lost to Dee's monster hand. Now, normally I would have loved to join in, but I don't usually sit down at tables where people are betting their headgear. Captain might have had a spare, but I was less willing to part with mine – it was an old relic, and I was rather uncomfortable with showing off my appearance to my crew. Plus, I had acquired a reputation for being very good at poker.

"Alright, I'm only saying this ONE MORE TIME! I am NOT interested in playing –" I started to blow their suggestion out of the water, but was interrupted by a loud, annoying _beep_ing sound. All heads immediately turned towards the controls and the radar display.

"Huh? There's something on the radar!" proclaimed Captain.

Instantly, all of the Crew got up and assembled near the command post. Captain turned on the cameras, and Chet quickly scanned them for the threat. After a minute, he found it.

"K…_Kirby_'s here! He's heading towards us!"

Kirby. Of course. I had almost forgotten about the little pink puffball. Apparently, he had gotten it into his head that Dream Land needed to be saved from yet another tyrant. Normally I would have lauded his efforts at keeping the peace… except that the tyrant in question happened to be _me_.

Go time.

"Oh my gosh! What are we gonna do?" Sailor Dee was far too easily excited. I decided that I would attempt to solve that problem after we took care of the threat to my ship.

"He'll get in the way. Get rid of him!" suggested Mace.

"Do we have to kill him, though? I mean, he _is_ a powerful warrior, maybe we could get him to support our cause," pointed out Verge.

The bridge immediately exploded into conversation. For about two minutes I listened to each one of my elite's suggestions. It was Captain who finally called on me to make a decision with the words, "Sir MetaKnight, what shall we do?"

I knew what needed to be done. Kirby would be a formidable foe, but I was confident that my well-trained men could handle him. I switched on the intercom and rapped out an order: "Soldiers near the deck, assume combat mode!"

I turned back to my men. "I want the four of you on the deck also. Gauge Kirby's strengths and weaknesses, and keep him outside the ship for as long as possible. We have about ten minutes before we can switch to the main engines. Keep him busy until the wind blows him off the ship. Go!"

The Meta-Knights saluted and dashed out the door to the bridge.

-------

Kirby and Sicris were just about to land on the main deck of the Halberd when they heard a familiar voice on the intercom: "Soldiers near the deck, assume combat mode!"

_"MetaKnight!"_ gasped Kirby.

"What, you've never heard his voice on an intercom before?" sneered Sicris. "Let's go, before the ship's velocity blows us clear off!"

The pair ditched their Warpstars and landed on the main deck.

Kirby paused and stared at the majesty of the ship. _"Wow… he really spared no expense,"_ he said absently.

"LOOK OUT!" Sicris immediately pulled Kirby out of the way as a spherical machine shot a blast of plasma at him. Even though the attack missed, thanks to Sicris's quick actions, it still knocked them backwards a couple feet.

"DAMMIT STOP GAWKING AND START FIGHTING, IDIOT!!" shouted Sicris angrily as he removed his lance and swung it at the orb, which then moved swiftly out of the way. "THIS IS NO TIME TO ADMIRE THE SCENERY!"

_"Yes, Lord Pompous,"_ grumbled Kirby. He sucked up a slow-moving warrior and gained the Sword ability, then began making his way towards the front of the deck. Sicris was already halfway there, forging forward while taking out MetaKnight's troops as he went. By the time Kirby caught up with him, he was almost to the nearest door.

"What took you? This ship is going to finish taking off any minute now!" snapped the warrior irritably.

_"It's the wind; I can't go as fast as you can,"_ protested Kirby.

"Let's go then," replied the warrior. He stepped towards the door, but the door suddenly opened on him, and a spherical warrior wearing a skull mask and a horned helmet looked out the door. He peeked around, then noticed Kirby. "AAH!" he said, then slammed the door and dashed out of sight. Kirby immediately gave chase, opening the door on Sicris again, who staggered backwards from the hit before regaining his balance and charging forward to the door.

Inside the door, Kirby discovered that he was inside of some sort of rocket valve, with metal plating stretching as far as he could see, as well as several relatively small platforms and a smattering of utility ladders. The masked warrior he had chased inside was on the second platform from the bottom apparently talking into a radio device of some sort. Kirby decided that a sneak attack would probably be most effective, and jumped off the top platform with his sword at the ready. Unfortunately, as he approached his target's back, the person happened to look up and see him. Even so, the foe only just barely raised his axe in time to block the strike. After the initial attack was blocked, the masked fighter swiftly withdrew for a moment, barking into his radio, "Kirby's behind the nozzle! Fix him!" before hastily stowing it away.

Kirby faced off with his foe, eyes narrowed in concentration. _"Who are you?"_ he asked.

The warrior said nothing, instead chucking a throwing axe in Kirby's direction. Kirby jumped back to avoid it, then rushed forwards to attack his silent enemy. The soldier continued to maintain his silence even as he blocked Kirby's assault with his battle axe.

The two of them were soon joined by Sicris, who had finally gotten through the door without it opening on his face. After dodging a pair of wildly thrown axes and a poorly-aimed sword cutter, he caught up with the pair of fighters and joined the melee with his lance. With Sicris at his side, the tide of battle began to turn in favor of Kirby, who pressed his advantage relentlessly. Unfortunately, just before he could move in to disarm his opponent, the intercom suddenly blared to life, and a gruff voice barked, "Release Heavy Lobster! Quickly! Quickly!"

The masked warrior took that as his cue to run, escaping through a door located in the wall near the bottom platform. Kirby and Sicris exchanged a glance. _"You think we should go after them?"_ asked Kirby.

"Well, even if it is a trap, we can't stay here forever; MetaKnight will know we're here because of his men and can wait us out," replied Sicris.

_"We could try going back on deck,"_ suggested the creampuff.

"That won't end well," rebutted the silver knight. "We've already spent some of our energy on battle – backtracking will only get us killed by another of Meta's cronies. If we can catch this one and put him out of commission, we'll be in better shape."

Kirby nodded, walked over to the door, and opened it, allowing Sicris to exit first before following.

The two ended up back outside near the engines. A few small catwalks led from a sturdy walkway to the engines themselves, and had clearly been installed with maintenance in mind.

_"Well, now we know why that guy wanted to keep us out of here,"_ said Kirby.

"Maybe if we can damage the engines enough, we can force MetaKnight to land and stop his plan before it gets very far," mused Sicris. "Let's go, before they start their ascent."

"That's not happening on my watch."

Kirby spun around, sword ready. The masked warrior he had fought previously was back, along with a barrel-shaped soldier and a large golden machine shaped like an overgrown lobster.

"This is Heavy Lobster," said the second warrior. "He is equipped with the latest in robot technologies, including a number of missiles, flamethrowers and other nifty equipment. Heavy Lobster has an estimated AIQ of 119. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to let him destroy you before you ruin Sir MetaKnight's warship."

Sicris snorted. "You think that little piece of junk is gonna stop me?" he growled.

"To be blunt: Yes," said the second warrior.

"Well then, I'll just have to prove you wrong!" said Sicris, readying his lance and charging towards Heavy Lobster. The mech swiftly leapt into action, activating the rocket thrusters on its backside to boost itself out of harm's way before retaliating with a blast of fire. Sicris managed to avoid the worst of it, although his cape was singed. Kirby leapt into battle to help his comrade.

As the threesome did battle on the platform, it became apparent that the lobster was slightly outmatched by the combined pressures of his two foes. The first masked warrior looked like he would have jumped into the fray himself, but before he got the chance, his radio squawked and he picked it up.

"What's the situation?" asked an unknown male voice from the radio.

"Heavy's taking a beating near the engines," replied the masked man.

Another voice spoke up excitedly; apparently it was talking to several other people on the other side. "Kirby's behind the nozzle! Fix him!"

"Prepare to take off! Blow Kirby away!" Kirby paused. The calm, deep voice he had just heard was undoubtedly MetaKnight. But did he really want to destroy his onetime apprentice?

"OK! Main engine ignition!"

Apparently so – or at the least, he wanted Kirby off his ship. Kirby turned to Sicris. _"Hurry! They're taking off!"_ he shouted.

"_What_? Already?!" yelled Sicris back. He instantly jumped away from Heavy Lobster and ran towards one of the many pillars in the area. "Quick! We need to find cover, or they'll –"

"TAKE OFF!"

The roar of the Halberd's engines drowned out Kirby's cries…

**Wow, a cliffhanger in less than three chapters! Sometimes I impress myself. Will Kirby and Sicris survive the fall (not to mention the force of being hit with several billion joules of heat energy)? Find out on the next chapter of _Reflections_! I'll post it once (a) I've written the chapter and (b) I've gotten 2 more reviews.**

**Until then, have a Merry Christmas (Break)! (And for those of you politically-correct dunces out there, have a happy Tuesday the 25th.)**


	3. Chapter Two: Stranded in the Forest

**I'm not dead, my fans! After almost three whole months of me being ridiculously lazy, I have finally decided to get off of my and write some more Reflections.**

**Sicris: Oh wow, you must be doing almost TWO pages a month now!**

**Mohawk: ACK! How did YOU get here?!?**

**Sicris: Poof! And I was! Oh, and by the way, the Black Knight is signing autographs and passing out free samples of his warp powder at the local Target.**

**Mohawk: **_**WHAT**_**? SWEET! I'm outta here! Now hurry up and say the disclaimer! (zips off into the distance)**

**Sicris: (sigh) Darth Mohawk owns next to nothing – just me and the other OC to appear in this chapter. He doesn't even own **_**me**_**, but that's a secret you'll learn later.**

Chapter Two: Stranded in the Forest 

Back on the bridge, my men had reassembled after learning that Kirby was now safely off my ship. Some of them were having a harder time holding in their glee than others.

"Kirby's been blown to the ocean!" exclaimed Chet cheerfully. "That ought to take care of him!"

"That was sure close," agreed Skew. "If we hadn't taken off when we did, we might have lost one of our engines!"

"What's our next step, Sir MetaKnight?" asked Verge.

I had thought about this for a while before giving the order to accelerate. Given Kirby's track record, it was highly likely that the Star Warrior would survive being blasted off the _Halberd_. Furthermore, after recovering from the fall, he would probably try to get back onboard, which would severely jeopardize my plans.

"Chart a course for Grape Garden. Until we get there, you four are dismissed."

Chet, Mace and Skew all bowed and left the room, but Verge stayed behind for a moment. "Sir MetaKnight, I highly doubt Kirby would have died from being blasted off the ship. What will we do about him?"

I turned to face him. "Don't worry. I have a plan," I said, as a figure stepped out of the shadows…

---

In a certain part of the forest, the woods were quiet. The birds chirped happily, and the forest animals skittered about, gathering food for their next meal… until two large figures crashed into the ground from above, sending the wildlife panicking away in all directions.

Kirby dug himself out of the ground with a grunt, then helped Sicris get up. _"Well, that was quite a landing,"_ the Star Warrior commented.

"I'm never going skydiving again," complained Sicris heavily, stretching himself to make sure nothing was seriously broken or otherwise injured. "But more importantly, we have no way to get back up to the Halberd, since we got separated from the Warpstar. What do we do next?"

Kirby paused for a moment, mulling the problem over. After a few seconds, he said, _"I don't think the Warpstar was destroyed; it's probably hanging around somewhere in this forest. We can use that to get back up to the Halberd."_

"Right. Let's go," declared the other warrior as he pried his lance out of the ground from where it had lodged itself. He then began trekking through the forest in a direction he hoped the Warpstar laid.

They walked through the unfamiliar terrain for a while, and eventually reached a small lake. _"You know, this forest seems pretty safe,"_ commented Kirby.

"Of course, it's perfectly safe," groused Sicris. "It's likely filled with all sorts of nasty creatures and demon-beasts. What could possibly happen? Maybe one or two hundred demons with a couple of big ones bringing up the rear, you know?"

At that moment, a small, round monster wielding a sword leapt from the bushes and jabbered angrily. Sicris immediately brought his lance down upon it, killing it in a puff of smoke. "See? Perfectly safe."

No sooner than the words had left his mouth, however, than a large contingent of evil beasts emerged from the trees surrounding the lake as well as the lake itself. Each of them was fairly diminutive in stature, but held a black weapon at the ready. Some of the stronger ones used red weapons to denote their superior status. And all of them looked like they wouldn't have any qualms with destroying the two warriors they had surrounded.

_"You were saying, Lord Sarcasm?"_

Sicris merely sighed and lifted his lance.

The lakefront immediately erupted into mortal combat. The small demons were about as smart as their size implied, and as a result Kirby and Sicris had no trouble dispatching most of them. As the field cleared, however, a pair of elites stepped out of the way, revealing a large, spherical iron-plated beast with massive fists and spiked shoulder-guards. Upon further inspection, Kirby found that the monster also had a red bow on its head.

_"I never thought I would see one of the Dark One's men wearing a bow,"_ commented Kirby as he torched three demons with the ability he had stolen from another earlier in the fight.

"Probably because you haven't seen enough of them yet," replied the silver-clad warrior, sweeping his lance through two more foes and impaling a third on the end. He followed up with a wide sweep, clearing out the last couple of small foes, leaving himself and Kirby free to face the iron warrior.

The beast roared and rushed forward, attacking ferociously with its giant fists. The impact of his blows sent Kirby and Sicris sliding back with each hit, despite their blocking the attacks with their weapons. Fortunately for the pair, the fiend had to back off after a minute of heavy hits, giving the pair a chance to regroup and launch a counterattack. This went on for good five minutes.

During one such break in the action, Kirby got Sicris's attention for a moment and said, _"This is taking too long – he's wearing us down so he can kill us easily when we falter. We need to take him out before we slip up!"_

Sicris nodded, then gestured to the left. Kirby nodded and dashed towards the mighty beast, which brought his fists up to guard against his foe. Kirby's attack was soon punished, however, as the beast connected with a vicious uppercut that sent him flying into the sand some twenty feet away.

"Well, that could have gone better," muttered Sicris as he readied his lance and pointed it at his assailant in preparation for the inevitable barrage that was to follow.

But instead of attacking, the monster bellowed a furious cry and stood straight up before crashing down onto the turf. The two warriors scanned the beast cautiously, anticipating the action as a ruse. As it turned out, they need not have bothered – the beast suddenly exploded in a cloud of dark smoke, leaving nothing behind except for a small shiny object.

"A poison dart?" mused Sicris after examining the thing more closely.

"Precisely," said a squeaky, almost whiney voice from behind them.

The two warriors spun around. The voice they had heard belonged to a cloaked figure dressed mostly in a dark maroon color. The figure was a little taller than Sicris (decorative feather included), and had a metal plate on his forehead guarding his eyes. In his left hand was a sharp throwing knife, obviously meant for self-defense.

"So, what are you two doing here?" asked the figure.

"Why should it concern you?" replied Sicris, his eyes narrowing.

"Ooh, touchy," smirked the cloaked man. "It wouldn't, perchance, have anything to do with the massive warship up in the sky, now would it?" When neither of the other two responded, he smirked again. "I thought so. Now, how about I offer you a deal you would do well to accept?"

"Let me guess," interrupted Sicris. "You want to join us on our merry way back to the Halberd so you can 'help' us out. What's in it for you? And your appearance here was far too convenient. No, I think you were sent here to get rid of us so MetaKnight doesn't have to worry about us ruining his plans. And besides, I don't truck with ninjas. They shoot poison darts at people while they're on the toilet."

_"That seems unnecessarily harsh,"_ said Kirby. _"MetaKnight's troops are probably well-trained; wouldn't having a ninja around be useful?"_

Sicris mulled it over in his head for a moment while looking the ninja over. "Fine," he said. "It'll be easier to keep an eye on you if you come with us. We will discuss your… _payment_ later."

"Oh, don't worry about paying me," said the ninja with a smirk. "If MetaKnight has the cash to go building a gigantic warship, then there's bound to be plenty of valuables on the ship itself. I'll just take what I want, and I'll leave you guys when I've got enough. Sound fair?"

Kirby nodded. _"Let's go,"_ he said, and started walking toward the other side of the clearing.

**Mohawk: (poofs back into existence with an arcane rune under his feet)**

**Sicris: What took you?**

**Mohawk: The line was ridiculously long. I swear, it stretched out from the back of the store to the back of the parking lot! I forgot that the Burger King was so popular…**

**Sicris: Riiight…**

**Mohawk: Anyway, that's Chapter Two for you. Kirby and Sicris have been joined by a mysterious ninja. What will happen next? Will they get out of the forest in time to prevent MetaKnight from taking over the country? Why would they want to?**

**Sicris: Wait, **_**what**_

**Mohawk: (coughs nervously)**

**Sicris: Read and review for the next chapter. Hopefully it won't take 3 months like this one did… (glares at author)**

**Mohawk: (Uses warp powder)**


End file.
